Redtail's Debt/Cliffnotes
*Redpaw is cleaning nests in the warrior’s den with his sister, Willowpaw. :* Redpaw remarks that Tigerclaw and Whitestorm have already gotten their warrior names, and that they don’t have Spottedpaw to help them anymore. :*Redpaw thinks about how he could have gone on a hunting patrol with his mentor, but they had been heading for Sunningrocks, and Sunstar had deemed that area too unsafe for apprentices. :*Poppydawn thrusts her head into the den and tells the apprentices that Sparrowpelt’s patrol is back. *Redpaw rushes out to meet the patrol. :*Outside, the two older apprentices, Frostpaw and Brindlepaw, are removing ticks from the elder’s pelts. :*Redpaw notices that Sparrowpelt and the rest of his patrol look angry. :*Redpaw thinks about how when Tigerclaw was an apprentice, he had always bullied the other apprentices and thought he was better than them. But now that he is a warrior, he seems to have changed. :*Redpaw tries to ask Sparrowpelt about the hunt, but he snaps at him and says that they need to report to Sunstar. As the patrol enters his den, Sunstar calls his deputy, Tawnyspots, over to join them. :*Trying not to look like he is eavesdropping, Redpaw sneaks closer to Sunstar’s den and hears the patrol complaining about RiverClan marking Sunningrocks. Tigerclaw suggests that they fight and take the apprentices, but the other cats object. Sunstar makes the decision to take the apprentices to RiverClan, but only to talk to Hailstar, and not to fight. :*To keep the younger apprentices-namely Willowpaw and Redpaw-safe, Tawnyspots suggests that they send one patrol with the apprentices to approach RiverClan from the Twoleg bridge, and the rest of the cats to approach RiverClan from the river. They assign Tigerclaw to the patrol with the apprentices. :*Sunstar says that they should tell the rest of the Clan about the plan, and Redpaw feels excited and then nervous about participating in his first battle. *Redpaw is talking to White-eye about the impending battle. *White-eye shows Redpaw her mutilated eye and tells him that a battle can mark you forever. :*Sparrowpelt, White-eye’s mate, comes into the nursery and she tells him to be careful, as her kits will need their father. Redpaw averts his eyes and backs out of the den. *Outside, Stormtail is teaching Brindlepaw a last-minute battle move. :*Sunstar announces that Bluefur will lead the apprentices, and that Lionheart and Goldenflower will stay behind to guard the camp. Featherwhisker and Spottedpaw give the warriors strengthening herbs. *Sunstar leads the cats out of camp. :*Redpaw tells Tigerclaw about what White-eye told him, and Tigerclaw says that she’s just jealous that she can’t participate in the battle. :*Redpaw talks to Willowpaw about how nervous he is, and Willowpaw comforts him. *Bluefur’s patrol reaches the Twoleg bridge. :*The cats hear their Clanmates fighting in the distance. *Suddenly, a hawk swoops down on the group. :*Stormtail yells to protect the apprentices, and they bunch together to protect Willowpaw and Redpaw. :*Bluefur tells the patrol to run, but Redpaw freezes on the bridge. :*As the hawk swoops down towards Redpaw, Redpaw thinks about how he had never felt more alone. *Tigerclaw attacks the hawk. :*Sparrowpelt leads Redpaw away from the hawk. Redpaw falls behind and Sparrowpelt has to run back and snatch him up by his scruff. :*Bluefur tells the rest of the cats to stay under the trees, and they watch Tigerclaw battle the hawk. *The bird flies away and Tigerclaw struts back to his Clanmates. :*Redpaw tells Tigerclaw that Redpaw owes him everything. *The warriors and Frostpaw and Brindlepaw leave to check on their battling Clanmates, leaving Willowpaw, Redpaw and Sparrowpelt under the trees. :*Willowpaw tells Redpaw about how scared she was for him, and Redpaw tells him that she didn’t have to worry because Tigerclaw saved him. Willowpaw tells him that she thinks Tigerclaw isn’t such an arrogant furball anymore. *The other warriors and the two older apprentices return, saying that they were too late and ThunderClan had to retreat. :*Redpaw says it’s his fault. :*Poppydawn says that they better get back to camp. *As the cats walk back to camp, Tigerclaw talks to Redpaw. :*Tigerclaw tells Redpaw that although he ruined everything, he didn’t do it on purpose, and that Sunstar will probably understand. :*Redpaw asks if they have to tell Sunstar, and Tigerclaw that Sunstar will need to know why his plan failed. Tigerclaw then says that he’ll stick up for Redpaw. :*Redpaw tells Tigerclaw that he owes him one. Tigerclaw says that Redpaw owes him his life. *It is Redpaw and Willowpaw’s warrior ceremony. :*Redpaw reminds himself that his sister’s new name is Willowpelt. :*Redtail thinks about when he was a scared little apprentice, he could never have imagined this moment. :*As the cats cry out his names, Redtail hears his father, Adderfang, yelling the loudest. :*Redtail looks around at all the cats; there’s Sparrowpelt looking at him proudly, White-eye purring with her kits, Runningkit and Mousekit, Spottedpaw quivering excitedly, and Tigerclaw, just watching. :*Redtail thinks about how after Tigerclaw had saved him from the hawk, Sunstar hadn’t scolded him, and had just praised Tigerclaw. But Redtail knows that Tigerclaw remembers the debt Redtail owes him. :*Willowpaw and Redpaw’s mother, Swiftbreeze, comes up to them and congratulates them. :*Redtail thinks about how, in the past leaf-bare, Bluefur and Thrushpelt’s kits had been killed, and Tawnyspots had died a slow and painful death. Bluefur is now deputy. :*Redtail walks up to Tigerclaw to tell him that he’s not a timid ‘paw anymore. :*Before Redtail can say anything, Tigerclaw asks Redtail if he wants to go hunting, and Redtail gladly accepts. *Tigerclaw and Redtail head towards the border with Fourtrees. :*Redtail catches a vole, and Tigerclaw praises him. :*Tigerclaw tries to catch a rabbit, but it is being chased by another cat, who crashes into Tigerclaw. *The cat turns out to be Sorrelpaw, and she is angry at Tigerclaw for making her lose her rabbit before Tigerclaw tells he that she’s on ThunderClan territory. :*Tigerclaw tells Redtail to show Sorrelpaw what happens to cats who trespass. At first, Redtail tells him that she’s just an apprentice who made a mistake, but Tigerclaw reminds him of that day on the bridge. :*Redtail leaps at Sorrelpaw, but she fights back. :*Tigerclaw tells Redtail to tear her apart, and Redtail feels suddenly queasy. *Sorrelpaw’s mentor, Stagleap, emerges from the bushes. *Tigerclaw tells Stagleap that they were teaching her a lesson, and Stagleap tells him that they are pathetic for beating up an apprentice. :*Tigerclaw taunts Stagleap, and for a moment it looks like the WindClan tom will attack Tigerclaw. But Sorrelpaw staggers, blood running down her side, and Stagleap tells the two toms that he’s taking Sorrelpaw back to WindClan. Redtail feels guilty for hurting her. :*Stagleap tells them that this will be reported to Heatherstar, and Tigerclaw just says he’ll be waiting. :*Tigerclaw praises Redtail for doing the right thing, but Redtail thinks that it felt wrong. *Redtail arrives back at camp with Tigerclaw. :*Redtail realizes he forgot the vole. :*Tigerclaw tells Redtail that they need to report to Sunstar. :*Tigerclaw tells Sunstar that a WindClan apprentice crossed the border and scared off their prey out of spite, then blamed the toms for hunting on WindClan territory. :*Sunstar is surprised, and Redtail thinks that that wasn’t what happened at all. :*Tigerclaw tells Sunstar that when Stagleap showed up, he laughed at them and scratched Redtail. Redtail shows Sunstar his wound. :*Tigerclaw goes on to say that Stagleap had said the Sunstar wouldn’t dare attack WindClan, and that Redtail had then driven the WindClan cats away. :*Tigerclaw says that they need to prove to WindClan that ThunderClan can defend themselves, and asks Redtail if he agrees. Redtail doesn’t say anything. *Sunstar says he’ll talk to WindClan during the Gathering that night to see if they can make peace. :*Redtail sees Tigerclaw’s expression and thinks that peace is the last thing he wants. *Redtail and Willowpelt are at the Gathering. :*Sunstar stands on the Great Rock beside Heatherstar, Cedarstar, and Crookedstar, who had recently become RiverClan leader after Hailstar lost his ninth life. :*The other leaders share their news. Sunstar announces Redtail and Willowpelt’s warrior names, then says that a WindClan apprentice crossed their border and picked a fight. Heatherstar says she heard the story a bit differently, and that warriors should be patient when apprentices make mistakes. :*Tigerclaw asks if WindClan is calling Sunstar weak. Sunstar hears him, and says that WindClan needs to show some respect. :*Thistleclaw says that they need to show the other Clans the consequences of crossing ThunderClan’s border, and Tigerclaw agrees. :*The cats begin murmuring and hissing among each other. :*Cedarstar asks if they really need to talk about this at a Gathering. Crookedstar agrees and leads RiverClan out of Fourtrees. *Redtail goes to talk to Stagleap. :*Redtail asks Stagleap if Sorrelpaw was too hurt to come. Stagleap says she is all right, and Redtail says he didn’t want to hurt her. Stagleap tells Redtail that warriors are supposed to teach apprentices, not hurt them. Redtail says she had to be punished, and Stagleap says that Tigerclaw would have torn her apart. Redtail defends Tigerclaw, saying he is a good warrior, and Stagleap says that there’s more to being a good warrior than fighting. Redtail says that he’s worried about hat will happen between their Clans, and Stagleap says that Heatherstar is wise and won’t jump into battle immediately. *Sunstar calls ThunderClan to him, and Redtail leaves Stagleap. :*Redtail sees Tigerclaw and Thistleclaw talking to Bluefur and Sunstar. He reminds himself of the debt he owes to Tigerclaw, but wonders if that means he has to follow him no matter what. Redtail decides to wait for a quiet moment to talk to Sunstar. *However, as soon as Sunstar gets to camp, he leaps onto the Highrock and announces that they will be attacking WindClan tomorrow. :*Tigerclaw says that if they don’t defend themselves, WindClan will steal more prey. :*Sunstar agrees, and Bluefur says she will lead a patrol with Tigerclaw, Redtail, Thistleclaw, Thrushpelt and Patchpelt. Redtail wonders why he has to be a part of this. :*Tigerclaw asks Redtail if he’s excited, and Redtail shouts that it isn’t the right thing to do. Tigerclaw says he’ll teach Redtail what a real warrior is. *It is the morning of the battle. :*Frostfur telLs Brindleface that she wishes she could come and teach WindClan a lesson. :*Tigerclaw sees Redtail and tells him to get some prey, and Redtail obediently heads toward the fresh-kill pile. :*Tigerclaw tells Redtail to claw Sorrelpaw’s fur off if he sees her. Redtail says that Sorrelpaw didn’t deserve to be attacked, and that Tigerstar twisted the story when he told it to Sunstar. Tigerclaw dismisses this, saying that WindClan is their enemy, and that anything that weakens WindClan makes ThunderClan stronger. Redtail asks if it really will make them stronger, as they are going into WindClan’s camp with only one patrol. Tigerclaw tells them that there will only be elders and kits at the camp, and that the ThunderClan cats are only going to make a mess of their camp. *The ThunderClan patrol heads toward the WindClan camp. :*Redtail asks Thrushpelt and Patchpelt if they’ve ever been to WindClan’s camp. Thrushpelt shakes his head, but Patchpelt says that he was part of a patrol that went there with Featherwhisker for medicine cat business. *The patrol reaches the WindClan camp. :*Doespring and Aspenfall notice the ThunderClan cats and tell them to get out. :*Thrushpelt heads towards the nursery, where Ryestalk is guarding her kits fiercely. Thistleclaw strikes Ryestalk and tells her to get her kits out of the nursery before they get hurt. She obeys. :*The ThunderClan cats begin tearing apart WindClan’s dens. Tigerclaw slashes Doespring’s belly, and Redtail winces. :*Barkface guards the medicine den. Patchpelt steps hesitantly toward it, but Bluestar tells him to leave the medicine den alone. Tigerclaw tells Bluefur she is soft, and Bluefur reminds him that she is ThunderClan’s deputy. *Stagleap appears, followed by more WindClan warriors. :*The warriors begin to battle each other. *Bluefur is gravely injured, and Redtail is forced to call the retreat. :*Tigerclaw is furious, telling Redtail that a true warrior would have kept fighting. Redtail tells Tigerclaw that true warriors protect their Clan. :*Tigerclaw tells Redtail that he is a coward. Redtail tells Tigerclaw that he doesn’t owe him anything. Redtail realizes that he owes his loyalty to ThunderClan, not Tigerclaw. *Many seasons pass. :*Sunstar has died, and Bluestar is the new leader of ThunderClan. Redtail is deputy. :*Tigerclaw still treats Redtail like he is a ‘paw, asking him why he called a retreat. Redtail remembers the failed battle for Sunningrocks they had fought a few days ago, and tells Tigerclaw that he was protecting his Clanmates by calling a retreat. Tigerclaw says Redtail made a mistake, but Bluestar defends Redtail. :*Tigerclaw whispers, almost too quietly for Redtail to hear, that Bluestar always backs down from a fight. When Redtail asks Tigerclaw what he just said, Tigerclaw says he said nothing and that Redtail had given wise counsel. Redtail wonders what Tigerclaw is up to. *It is evening in the ThunderClan camp. :*Redtail tells Lionheart to take Whitestorm and Graypaw out hunting. :*Redtail watches his apprentice, Dustpaw, clean the elder’s den with Sandpaw and Ravenpaw. One-eye-formerly known as White-eye-tells the apprentices to make her nest extra soft. :*Spottedleaf pulls a thorn from Darkstripe’s paw, and Willowpelt shares a vole with Mousefur. Frostfur’s and Goldenflower’s kits tumble around camp while their mothers watch from the entrance to the nursery. *Redtail approaches the leader’s den to give Bluestar the day’s report. :*Redtail hears Tigerclaw telling Bluestar to reclaim Sunningrocks. Bluestar says that Redtail was right to wait until they have more warriors. :*Tigerclaw suggests that they just mark the border. Bluestar agrees, and Redtail groans, imagining the smug look in Tigerclaw’s amber eyes. *Tigerclaw steps out of the leader’s den and sees Redtail. :*Redtail feels embarrassed as Tigerclaw asks him if he heard all that. Redtail nods, and Tigerclaw tells Redtail not to try to stop him. :*Redtail tells Tigerclaw that he wants to go with him, as he was right about needing to mark their territory. Tigerclaw says that Redtail might just end up being a true warrior after all, and Redtail says that he is a true warrior. :*Redtail thinks that whatever Tigerclaw is planning, he’ll be there to stop him. *Redtail prepares to go with Tigerclaw to Sunningrocks. :*Dustpaw begs Redtail to let him come, complaining that Ravenpaw is going. Redtail is surprised that Tigerclaw is brining his apprentice along. Redtail tells Dustpaw that he’ll take the young apprentice out hunting when he comes back. :*Redtail asks Tigerclaw why he’s letting Ravenpaw come. Tigerclaw says that they’re just going to mark the border, and that he’ll make sure Ravenpaw is safe. *Redtail, Tigerclaw, and Ravenpaw leave camp and head toward Sunningrocks. :*Ravenpaw shows off a battle move while they are walking. Tigerclaw praises him, and Ravenpaw says that he can’t wait to fight RiverClan. Tigerclaw reminds him that they won’t be fighting. :*Redtail wonders if he should talk to Bluestar about how Tigerclaw is training his apprentice. *The ThunderClan cats reach Sunningrocks and begin to mark the border. :*Suddenly, five RiverClan cats led by Oakheart appear. Oakheart asks the ThunderClan cats what they’re doing there. :*Redtail says that they’re taking back Sunningrocks, and that ThunderClan won’t back down. Oakheart nods, and Redtail begins to feel relieved. :*Tigerclaw lashes out at a black-and-gray RiverClan warrior. Redtail tells Ravenpaw to run. *Tigerclaw and Redtail are confronting the RiverClan patrol. :*Ravenpaw glares at Redtail and says that Tigerclaw was right about him, and that a true warrior never runs. :*Oakheart shoulders Tigerclaw away from the black-and-gray RiverClan warrior. Redtail tells the RiverClan patrol the the next RiverClan cat found on Sunningrocks will die. Oakheart tells him RiverClan won’t give up the territory. :*Tigerclaw lashes out at Oakheart, and when the RiverClan warrior scrambles to his feet, he fixes his gaze on Ravenpaw. *Redtail flings himself between Oakheart and Ravenpaw, and all the other cats charge into battle. :*Redtail once again tells Ravenpaw to run. Ravenpaw repeats his statement that warriors don’t run, but seems a little shakier this time. He steps toward the battle. :*Redtail orders Ravenpaw to go back to camp, but Oakheart pins Redtail down. :*Ravenpaw dives into the battle, and Oakheart says that if Ravenpaw comes close, he’ll kill the apprentice. :*Filled with rage, Redtail surges upward and tears out Oakheart’s throat, killing him. *Redtail stands in shock over Oakheart’s body. *Two RiverClan cats stop fighting and drag away Oakheart’s corpse. :*Redtail sees a gray RiverClan warrior lunging at Tigerclaw’s throat, and he jumps in and flings the RiverClan cat away from Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw praises Redtail for killing Oakheart. :*Two RiverClan cats remain, snarling at the ThunderClan cats. Redtail tells Ravenpaw to go back to camp, and Tigerclaw looks at Redtail thoughtfully, then tells Ravenpaw to do as Redtail said. Ravenpaw says that he owes Redtail, and Redtail tells the apprentice that Ravenpaw doesn’t owe him anything. Ravenpaw runs. :*The black-and-gray she-cat lunges at Tigerclaw’s throat, and Redtail stops the fight, saying there’ll be no more blood today. The RiverClan cats retreat. :*Redtail feels a heavy blow to his back and falls to the earth. He looks up to see Tigerclaw standing over him, and asks why. Tigerclaw says he is just doing what he should have let the hawk do long ago. Redtail says that Tigerclaw saved his life, and Tigerclaw says that he should’ve been loyal after that. :*As Redtail dies, he realizes that Tigerclaw will kill every cat who stands in his way. He thinks of how he can’t keep his promise to Dustpaw. *Redtail is in StarClan. :*Redtail sees Sunstar, and tells him that they have to send him back to ThunderClan so he can warn the others about Tigerclaw. Sunstar says Redtail can’t go back, but that ThunderClan will be saved. :*Sunstar leads Redtail to a clear pool, where Redtail sees a flame-colored cat standing among his Clanmates. Redtail realizes that fire will save his Clan. Category:Redtail's Debt Category:Novellas Category:Cliffnotes Category:Path of a Warrior